


We'll be together, soon.

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Angst, Character Death, He is reminiscing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Seungcheol is emo, Suicide, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Where Seungcheol is reminiscing the memories he had with Jeonghan.Forgive me. I suck at summaries.____________________________________





	We'll be together, soon.

Life hasn't been and will always been unfair. The day you found your happiness is the start where you need to count the days you're with it until you lose it. People around me says to move on. But how can I move on when the pain from the past still lingers in my heart? Those broken pieces don't know where to go and it just got stuck. In the same place where it was left broken.

It has been what? Four years? Four years when the most depressing event happened. That day where I lost my will to live and my will to do everything. The day where I lost the person who is the love of my life, my sunshine, my angel, my bestfriend and my everything. The day where the brightness bid goodbye and darkness eloped my world.

And today is the day where the pain struck me the most. It's like hundreds and hundreds of knives are piercing my heart as I hold the picture of us. It hurts. Knowing that I could never see you again, that I could hear your angelic voice and your laugh, and that I could hold you in my arms again.

 

_"Cheol! Stop playing that and give me attention!" He shouted and pulled my arms, adverting my attention._

_"Aw, is my angel pouting?" I chuckled and pulled him in my laps. I buried my face on his neck and blew air, loving how goosebumps formed._

_"Y-you shouldn't have invited me over if you're just going to play your games!" He pushed my head and crossed his arms. Ah, what did I do to have someone like him?_

_"I'm sorry, baby." I held his hands and kissed both back of it._

_"You should." He said and smiled at me again. By that, a smile crept into my face. I cupped his cheeks and moved closer, with him still on my lap, until only centimeters left between our lips._

_"Let me make it up to you, hmm?" I whispered and closed the gap._

 

"You are so unfair, Hannie. Why did you leave me? How can I live when the half of me is gone?" I whispered in the air as I hold the frame, embracing it as if I'm embracing you. Tears started to fall from my eyes and sobs escaped my lips.

 

_"Cheol? Can I ask you something?" He asked while making circles in my chest._

_I looked down at him and hugged him closer, "what is it?"_

_He laughed nervously and dismissed it. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked him again. And I shouldn't have did it._

_"I was just wondering what would you do if ever I would be you know, gone or something? But anyway, that will never happen." He looked up and smiled._

_I could feel my heartbeat races by the thought of that. I asked myself, can I live a life without him? Unconsciously, I was hugging him tighter and tighter._

_"Hey, baby. What are you thinking?" He looked up to me and a frown formed in his lips. I softly smile at him and traced his face. And I decided what would be my answer._

_"You're my life. I don't think I can live without you. So you better stay by my side!" I warned him. I smiled and poked his nose._

_He just laid his head on my chest and held my hand, "never."_

 

"You're a liar. Hannie, where are you when I needed you the most? I need you, please." Wishing you would come back, I would welcome you in my arms again. Not letting you go from me for the second time. But what hurt me the most? Is the fact that I cannot bring you back.

And even though I don't want to remember what happened, I can't help but to reminisce and blame myself.

 

_He sighed and tossed himself to my bed. I just looked at him fondly and laughed at what he was doing._

_"I told you, Cheol! It's so hot I'm going to die. Let's eat some ice cream please, please!" He sat and pouted his lips._

_From where I'm standing, I walked towards him and tugged him._

_"Let's go before you break something in my room."_

_He gasped and clutched his chest, "so you're telling me that those are more important than your boyfriend?!"_

_"Nah, just kidding. You're more important than anything in this world." I intertwined our hands and swayed it._

_Now, where in his favorite park waiting for an ice cream vendor because he doesn't want to eat in an ice cream parloparlor._

_"Hannie, if you're feeling hot, then why would we wait for a vendor?" I asked the person beside me with his head in my shoulder._

_"I don't know. I just feel like it." Then he giggles. Ah, how I would love to hear that giggle forever._

_"Cheol! There it is come on!" He sprinted and didn't wait for me. I just laughed at him and started to run._

_But it seems like the world stopped when I noticed a car traveling so fast that the next thing I knew is him on the middle of commotion, bathing in his own blood._

_"Hannie!"_

 

"Fuck, why am I so dumb? Why am I so weak? Why didn't I protect him?" I pulled my hair and fresh tears started to fall again. Eyes shifting from one place to another until my eyes landed on a thing.

A rope that I bought last week. A role that could end my misery. I started to do the things I should do. I set it up, moved the chair and stood on it. Handling the circled end, I placed it in my neck, while looking at the letters I left for my friends.

I kicked the chair and with no supporting my weight, the rope tightened in my neck, preventing me from breathing, making me feel the pain. But this pain is nothing with the pain I had on the past years. 

"We'll see each other soon, my Hannie."

"I'm sorry."

And the last breath escaped my lips.


End file.
